Sweet Dreams
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Ever have one of those dreams where you know it's too good to be true and it has to be a dream, but you want it to keep on going forever? Yeah. That was similar to how I had felt.


**A/N: CHA! YOU KNOWS IT! BETH IS BACK WITH A **_**BANG**_**, BABY! XDDD Okay, so I was just writing some stories in my notepad last night, and I thought about Spova and how fun they were to write. So I got an idea and it just BOOM! Words just came to me as I wrote them down on paper. I really missed Spova, and I am gonna write more about them, I promise. ^^ I'm really sorry about Keeping You Near, but hey, you know. ^^ And yus, this is still Sparx and Nova 4ever. Just a different penname. xDD I really hope I'm still in character with everyone, Lord knows how long it's been since I've watched SRMTHFG. Enjoyy! 8D Here's the first Spova fic I've written in ages!**

**Larissa: *pops out, covered in dust* You're telling me. -_- *shakes her fur off* 'Bout time you came back, Beth. *sighs* Beth does not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go or its characters in any way. All copyright belongs to Ciro Nieli.**

**There we go! =D Btw, this is in Sparx's POV. ^-^**

* * *

I knew it was a dream. But I didn't wanna be awakened from my slumber, in any case.

Ever have one of those dreams where you _know _it's too good to be true and it _has_ to be a dream, but you want it to keep on going forever? Yeah. That was similar to how I had felt.

Now, I know what you're thinking. What could the amazing, devilishly striking SPRX-77 possibly be dreaming about that he didn't wanna wake up? Oh, and you're also thinking I'm even cuter than usual when I'm asleep. I'm flattered, ladies. But back to the point. Wanna take a guess? Go ahead. Give it your best shot.

Well, if you guessed Nova, you're dead wro...absolutely right. I don't mean to get all mushy here, but seriously, her beautiful eyes that look like wads of perfectly rounded balls of bubblegum (not chewed, mind you) I see every night when I fall asleep. I literally can't get her out of my head. I mean, it's not like I'm _not _on the same team as her and I _don't _see her every waking minute of the day, am I right? Gosh, I'd be totally upset at her for unknowingly captivating me with her however violent and painful charm... if she wasn't so gorgeous.

Ugh, there I go again. Where am I going with this? Just hang tight, alright? We'll get there soon.

I try to drop hints to Nova on a daily basis, but I usually just get slugged for my efforts. Can't she see I'm totally crazy about her? But maybe that's just it. Maybe she _does,_ but she thinks I'm so obnoxious that she doesn't want anything to do with me. Sigh, this is hopeless.

I'm not too good with expressing my feelings, if you haven't noticed. I just have a hard time saying what's on my mind if it's not comical, for whatever reason. Whenever I come even close, I start sweating like Krinkle's on my trail and I lose my ability to speak. It's like someone shoved a wad of cotton down my gullet. Pretty pathetic for a comedian, right? That's why flirting is more my area.

I'm getting sidetracked here. Where was I..? Oh.. oh, right. My dream. So in this one, Nova's just standing there looking marvelous. Her golden fur is literally glowing and there's this totally sweet smile on her face. (Like she actually enjoys my company. _So _a dream.) And I can actually talk to her without getting tongue-tied. (Again, _so _a dream.) So I say in this smooth, flirtatious tone, "You know.. when the supernova explodes, it turns red and yellow." (Something I picked up from BrainStrain. Totally awesome.) So Nova laughs, and jeez, it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. And she touches my cheek and stares into my eyes. Our faces inch closer...closer still..annndd..

Wouldn't you know, of course the universe starts to hate me and I'm rudely interrupted (and banged my head pretty good and hard on the lid of my pod, if I may add) by Otto's screaming. _Not _the best wake-up call at three in the morning.

So Gibson, Nova, and I sit straight up in our pods, alarmed, then go over to Otto and tap his lid, shouting his name, trying to get him to wake up. He jolts awake with the widest eyes I've ever seen, and he's clutching his tail to his chest.

"I _say!_" Gibson says indignantly. "Otto, what is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, I can't _wait _to hear this one," I deadpanned, crossing my robotic arms over my chest. Goes without saying, being interrupted from the greatest dream of my life had put me in a seriously ticked mood.

Nova shot us warning glares before softening at Otto. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh," Otto whimpered, sitting up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nova continued, narrowing her eyes my way when I let a yawn slip. I shrugged not-so-apologetically. "I swear," she snapped at me and Gibson, "you two don't have an ounce of sympathy in your bodies!"

"Genetically speaking-" Brain Strain interjected, only to be cut off with a "shut up" growl from Nova. That actually did the trick. I was almost grateful to be spared from one of his lectures.

After encouragement from Nova to continue, Otto began to emphasize his dream with rapid hand gestures. "I was about to fight Skeleton King head-on, and..."

"Go on," Nova probed softly.

"I.." Otto's face morphed to one of horror that would've been hilarious if not for the moment. "I wasn't wearing pants!"

We all stared at him in silent dumbfoundment.

Finally I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You don't even _wear _pants, Otto."

"...Oh, yeah. I forgot." Otto looked sheepish.

Gibson sighed and stalked off to his pod with his jelly blob in hand, mumbling about how his lack of sleep would cut into his work hours. Pretty soon Otto closed the lid on his pod, too, and went to sleep. Then it was just me and the girl of my dreams- quite literally.

"What a waste of time.. and sleep," I said to break the silence.

Nova smiled. "Well, that's Otto for ya, I guess."

I smirked. "You trying to say Otto's just a waste of time and sleep?"

Nova rolled her eyes and lightly punched my shoulder. Then silently she started to return to her pod. "Night." Quick! I had to say something. I didn't wanna go back to bed _now.._ Not when my girl and I are finally alone together.

"Speaking of dreams.." I said the first thing that came to mind without really thinking. "I had one about you." Oh, man. Bad move. I inwardly cringed.

Well, it worked. She turned around inquisitively, hand on her hip. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"No! No.. I mean, of course not." I stumbled over my words, too mesmirized by her eyes, feeling like an idiot.

Nova's eyes twinkled in amusement.. and am I really dreaming, because I could've sworn they held fondness there too. "Good to know." She spun back around.

No! I couldn't lose her yet! "Nova!"

She turned again. "Yeah, Sparx?"

Honest to goodness, I had meant to say this in sort of a deep and touching way, but my instincts took over and my words took on a flirty edge. "I _know _you dream about me, Nova, am I right? Just admit it. No one can resist _this._" I lifted my arms and pretended to flex my muscles.

Nova's eyes hardened in disgust. "You're unbelievable."

My response was something intelligent, like, "Umbrthgfff..."

Nova's face softened and for whatever reason, she laughed exactly like she had in my dream. "If you really want to know," she said softly over her shoulder as she headed back to her pod. "Sometimes." She crawled in and looked at a speechless me. "But don't let it go to your head, Sparky." Nova smirked, lied down, and the lid slid over the top.

I stared after her for several minutes after that. _Did this really happen? _Then my lips curled into a smile. I knew she was into me all along.

And, just to be sure.. I pinched myself.

And wouldn't you know... this time, it _wasn't _a dream.

* * *

**A/N: AWNESS! I missed these guys so dang much! ^_^ I hope it was a good comeback. Did y'all like it? I'd appreciate some feedback! 8D**


End file.
